heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffrey Enfield
|history= Jeffrey was a big baby even being born a month premature. This seems a minor detail, but it would set the precedent for his young life. Growing up in a small Alabama town where college football and barbecue were the local religion, he was nurtured and coddled by a community that saw him as the next great high school sports hero. When it turned out he was clumsy, his daddy taught him to fight. When he got swindled out of his lunch money too times in a row, his grandmother taught him the old trickster stories. Whatever Jeffrey needed was provided. Even though it seemed that he wasn't too bright, most were willing to show him however many times it took things to stick. So while most were hoping he would pick up football, he tried to learn things that came easier. Physics, architecture, chemistry, geology. Things that had a 'solid' place in this world, Jeffrey managed to pick up like a shot. Many were a little perplexed at how an otherwise 'addled' child could be so smart and yet so...thick in the head, but most tried to take it in good tolerance. It was Blanche and Hector's boy after all, he was sort of everyones boy. Even his mutant power when it manifested through the lifting of rocks at an old quarry was dismissed as one of his peculiarities. Say what you will of small towns, but when they accept most of your eccentricities, the big one in the room becomes progressively easier to tolerate. It still meant Jeffrey couldn't play sports, so with only average grades and a modest upbringing, most thought high school would be the end of it. Jeffrey thought it was the end too. But what does a high school graduate do? Raising him had taken a village, and it just didn't seem right to inconvenience them still further. So Jeffrey went to the internet, and found a local union rep who wanted an extra pair of hands and eyes to bodyguard him. Nothing happened, and Jeffrey (Who answered the ad as 'Siege') made his first hundred bucks. Word of his willingness to watch over and protect good folks who could pay spread, and before he knew it Jeffrey was traveling the country as a bodyguard and security consultant. From there, it was a short step into mercenary work. He fought on the side of lost causes, devoted himself to doing what was right. The paychecks got bigger. He got asked to do more things. Things that included demolishing buildings. Killing people. He tried to keep his morals but he found himself engaged in things that were increasingly in shades of grey, to the point where he was having difficulty telling if he was one of the good guys anymore. Somewhere in the midst of this he killed a small god, and found himself taking jobs for the old religions as well. They tended to pay less in cash and more promises of goodwill and the occasional boon, but mostly it just meant he had to balance secular jobs with commandments from whatever jackal head or thunder slinger held his chit at the time. It would not be until the death of his grandmother that he would realize just where he was, what he was doing, and how slippery the slope was. He and the old matriarch had never been close, but he remembered her teachings. Her stern admissions to stay on the side of right. Here was no kindly uncle, but a fire and brimstone threatening old lady whose passing reminded Jeffrey that even if he didn't believe in Hell necessarily, no good would come of his increasing moral ambiguity. So Siege took a hiatus. Jeffrey focused on studying, and using the money put together from his various jobs and the free time amassed, managed to get accepted into NYU. He needed to be away from his family, away from the town he was born in. There would be too many questions. Too many raised eyebrows and whispers. He needed a fresh start. Thing is though, New York and the adjacent areas tend to be just as big a hotbed for trouble as anywhere else, and it was only a matter of time before temptation would come to rear its ugly head. }} Category:OC Category:Anti-Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character